


French Toast

by Ms_C_Marie



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, westallen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 08:42:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5737111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ms_C_Marie/pseuds/Ms_C_Marie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry and Iris play Truth or Dare</p>
            </blockquote>





	French Toast

He looked down at her and smiled, shaking his head. She always made him smile. She could be really silly at times. He didn’t think anyone else got that about her.

“OK,” she said, “truth or dare?” They’d played this game since they were kids. Ever since that summer storm many years ago that knocked out the power for almost two days. It was his idea back then. They had tired of Trouble and Monopoly.

“Truth,” he said.

“OK, It’s your last meal ever. You have only two options: my dad’s spaghetti or my macaroni and cheese. Which do you choose?”

“Easy. Your mac and cheese. Hands down.”

She grinned.

“Yeah? My dad swears his spaghetti is the best dish in the house.”

“Um, no, my french toast is the best dish in this house,” Barry said teasingly. “It’s the perfect food to wake up to.”

“Ooh…yeah,” she agreed, reminiscing. “It’s lightly crispy on the outside and moist and yummy on the inside. It has the perfect blend of cinnamon, nutmeg and…what else do you put in it?”

“That’s classified. Secret recipe. Perfected by science.”

She regarded him for a moment and he could tell by the way she looked at him that something had changed between them. Not in this moment, but slowly, gradually over the past few months.

At first, he tried to downplay what he believed he saw. He didn’t want to get his hopes up once more. It had taken so much of him to finally admit his love for her, to tell her about the love he had bottled up inside for so many years. And the moment he confessed, the moment he released all that was within, those feelings withered and died.

Gone were the dreams that Iris would check the "yes" box on a folded note asking if she liked him. Gone were the fantasies that he would take Iris, the cheerleader, to prom or that he would win a big teddy bear for her at the state fair. It took him a long time to realize that those old feelings and that old crush were gone.

Over the past year his love for her had evolved into a different love, a mature love that appreciated and admired the woman she had become.

She was strong and passionate and loyal and unwavering in her support. Yet, she would definitely call him out on his shit. She inspired him to be a better man. She was fearless when she needed to be and always looked out for others. She was his best friend.

Now when he looked at her, he believed she was open to more. She didn’t hide it like he had done all those years. She allowed him to see it. And although he had yet to make a move, he savored those moments. Not because he thought he might be wrong, although he knew there was a chance of that, but because he simply enjoyed this new tension, savored the anticipation, the beginning of the dance.

“Secret recipe? Ok, Mr. Science. Well, you haven’t made some in a really, really long time. What’s up with that?”

“Maybe one morning…I will.” He winked at her and the innuendo hung in the air and neither one of them swatted it away.

She was sitting on the floor in front of the fire place. She looked up at him, not breaking his gaze.

The confession had awakened something in her that she somehow always knew was there, buried deep within. Her life had been full before the accident. Those nine months after were the loneliest she had ever experienced. Even more heartbreaking was the thought that he might not come back to her. She never realized just how much she relied on him, needed him, until those nine months. She’d grown so much since then. Writing helped her explore her inner and outer worlds. Then through her work at CCPN, she found a way to help others, to help her city. She was coming into her own.

“Truth or dare?” he asked.

“Dare,” she answered quickly, slyly.

“Kiss me.” A small part of him was surprised at his boldness but a larger part of him wanted to see what she would do.

“What…like on the cheek?” She was slightly taken aback and blushed like a schoolgirl for a moment, but she was mostly intrigued.

“Wherever you want to kiss me.”

She got up and moved toward him. She bent over and kissed him lightly on his cheek.

His heart sank and a wave of disappointment moved through him.

She paused and then kissed him on the other cheek. Her lips then lowered to his neck. She had imagined doing this for quite some time.

He felt her hair brush the side of his face and took in the subtle scent of vanilla in her hair. Thank you, Carol. Or her daughter. Whoever it was that made her favorite shampoo. Relief and excitement surged through him.

She nuzzled the left side of his neck. She looked at him, her dark eyes sparkling. She lifted his chin and kissed him slowly, passionately on the lips.

When their lips parted, she looked at him and smoothed his eyebrow. He pulled her closer to him and kissed her like he never wanted it to end.

The alarm was blaring. Sunlight struggled it’s way through the blinds. Ugh!! It was just a dream. There was a knock at the door.

“Are you awake, sleepyhead?”

Iris reached over to turn off the alarm.

Barry cracked open the door and poked his head inside Iris’ room. “I made french toast. Want some?”


End file.
